Cactus (Moonmoon)
she / her ⭐ cactus ⭐ sand / leaf ⭐ artist hey she's a wip yay LOUD WARNING Appearance I SWEAR I WILL MAKE THIS BETTER Cactus's main scales are a lime green. Running down her body, though, are the black diamond scales some SandWings have. Her secondary scales are a darker green, and her underbelly is a lighter yellow-green. Her sail and wings are both yellow. Her horns and claws are a dark green. She has a black pouch that she carries junk in, such as her planner for school, her sketchpad and her pencils for writing and drawing. Personality *sweet gorl *will fight you if u hurt her friends >:( *very nice *f u r r y *easy to make others laugh or feel better *can and will kill you if ur a homophobe �� *can be sad at times,, *has literally 3 moods **excited child **''OwO'' **you will now die * an idiot * forgets everything * thinks she's super old and cringy, or at least her drawings are. History -generally good life -did ok in school -met python and pebble around this time -friends were nice -when she got her first snake (a ball python) most of her friends/family accepted her -was chill -ooooh guess who has a CRUSH -it's cactus -tells her crush she likes her -OH WHAT SHE LIKES HER BACK?? -they go on a date and it's good. Relationships My characters!! Pebble- LOVES tiney silkey kiddo. babey. why she so smol. help her. Your characters!!!! Open forever! Please only sonas or important OCs!! Pizza: She loves her, but like, in a no-homo way. BEST PALS Acacia: friendo. colored art for her once. tried to do another but it took too long. sand/leaf pal!! Good pals!! Skylights: cool, also a lapidot shipper. owes them a lot. but not as much as sal. Also good pals!! Salad: name is ha ha. she like. they cool. y e s. Sunset: V amaze!!! so good. many arts, which are beauty. c o r m [[Morpho|'Morpho']]: Very amazing. Such an honor to know them. She is kind of scared to talk to them, and she doesn't know why. But, something she does know, is she is a very big fan of them. [[Vaporwave|'Ver']]: cool person alert!!! Same mtbi, and just all around cool. No idea what Hollow Knight is though. EDIT: She now owns a copy of Hollow Knight and is trying to figure it out. Trivia ⭐ She has a pet cobra named Arbok (yes, after the pokemon.) (I do not actually have a pet cobra, or any snake for that matter.) ⭐ She yells, like, all the time ⭐ Capricorn!! ⭐ Trash did the personality (I might make a sona based off irl me!! or how I feel about me) ⭐ If she lived in the US, she would live in Washington (Moonmoon's home state) Quotes ⭐ I FINALLY GOT A SNAKE!! ⭐ DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!! ⭐ I am Clod Mom ⭐ I KNEW SHE SOUNDED LIKE SADIE!!!!!!!! ⭐ good Gallery Cactiandcactuscloud.png|cactus w a cactus and a snek by cloud the icewing cactushead.png|By UndertaleTrashowo!!! Cactus at.png|By Winter314!! Thanks so much! 06EBFB5A-82DD-46F9-B223-8458BA38EFF9.png|By SunsetTheSkyWing0w0! Thanks so much!! Cactuslineart.jpg|By ModernTsunami1!! Thank you!! Cactus meme for Moonmoon.png|Meme by Pokeballmachine! 20190627 092002.jpg|By Droplet the seawing!! Screenshot 2019-06-30-16-19-57 kindlephoto-4951642.png|BY TRASHY BOI!! THANKS DOOD!!! Untitled100.png|Cactus and Kiwi with a cactus by kiwi Cactus4moonmonn.png|By Animal! CactusForMoonmoonUwU.png|by trash uwu Catus Headshot.png|By Luna! Thank you so much! Screenshot 2019-12-24 at 8.55.46 AM.png|Christmas gift from Fishy!!! thank you fishy 5CD08C8D-DC17-4469-88F3-7AFD20FEDB58.jpeg|Aesthetic by Hey!! Tahnks!! cactus pixel art moonmoon.png|By me Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Moonmoonfoxwolf)